


Tome: Memories-Forge Light

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [1]
Category: TOME:UoN
Genre: Angst, Blacksmithing, F/F, Forge Sex, Love, Oral Sex, UST, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: "You don't have to do this, I can get you out of here, I will protect you to the best of my ability, you don't have to get yourself killed for a whim Opal. I can't watch you die too"When duty becomes a suicide mission, Seph decides to throw caution to the wind and show Opal exactly how she feels.
Relationships: Seph/Opal
Series: TOME: UoN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657
Kudos: 3





	Tome: Memories-Forge Light

"Thank you Seph, now I need to go talk to Aster, and thank her before I go pick my gravesite."

Seph's head whipped back, watching as Opal glided gracefully across the room to where the former Dragon was captured in conversation. uncertainly pooled in her stomach, her throat itchy as her fingertips grip white-knuckled into the wood of her hammer. Hadn't Opal given enough? Her fear, her uncertainty, her innocence in preparation of this war they faced, why should she also give up her life however willingly it seemed to be, for what? to please some apparent celestial being?

"She's not yours," The back of her head told her, watching as the crystals caught the torchlight and threw the wall behind the doe in prisms of color. No, she wasn't but that didn't mean Seph couldn't convince her to for once, choose to be selfish. Seph had tried to ignore it, remembered the thanks in the girl's eyes, their first fight together, the quick bond of 'This one must be protected at all costs' cementing her desire to keep her safe, to fight well so she wouldn't be a burden.

She waited, slowly creeping closer like a predator stalked its prey in the shadows, politely conversing with Creation before splitting as soon as Aster's hands left Opals and latter turned to pass the split corridor. "Opal." Seph started, words stopping short at the soft shine of unspilt tears in her eyes when she turned to Seph's call. Seph had never been a wordsmith, her entire interactions had been actions spoke louder and she hadn't noticed she'd thrown the doe over her shoulder and barged into a thankfully unoccupied room until she had heard the woman squeak in surprise.

Calling it a room had been generous, it was slightly bigger than a broom cupboard and propped against the wall contained a single desk which Seph deposited her oddly willing captive on as gently as she could. She could see the faint worry on Opal's face as Seph struggled to get words out. "You don't have to do this, I can get you out of here, I will protect you to the best of my ability, you don't have to get yourself killed for a whim Opal. I can't watch you die too" Seph felt cool fingers cup her face, tilting her downwards and smiling softly up at her.

"Seph...I'm choosing my own fate, I have faith, so much faith. If I do this we are going to win, I can feel it in me growing like vines, like tree roots, like sunlight through blades of grass. I'm honored that you would do that for me, You've kept me safe before, let me keep you safe now" Opal said softly pulling her down and pressing her lips against her forehead and Seph felt her energy pulse, enveloping them in warmth, soothing her fears and sharing strength. "I don't think you're weak" Seph choked out and she felt Opal smile against her forehead, nodding in agreement "I know, and you can show me, Tonight...take me home with you?" she asked and Seph choked out a sound of agreement, stepping away from her and helping Opal from the desk.

Seph left first passing Greyfur with a shrug at his questioning look at her random exit of an unmarked room, before taking off down the hall, reaching the stone and commuting to the gardens, her forge wasn't far off from there, but she'd been spending more nights at the tower to be closer to the action.

Her home was modest, maybe not by her family's name standards but enough for her to feel comfortable without being cramped, it only had six rooms(Her bedroom, a spare bedroom which was used for storage, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a viewing area as she left it only slightly a state, she never quite got used to picking up after herself.) She peeked into the final room, deciding she would show Opal here later. She unclipped her belt laying it gently on the kitchen table, arranging her tools and propping her Hammer against the counter. Stripping off and shoving her mud and sweat soiled clothes in the basket.

She's only just back out of the bath hair braided back from her face and dripping water, when she hears the knock at her door, "Just a moment" She yells straining to hear anything back and wrapping a robe around herself, storming to give whoever decided to bother her at this hour a bollocking when Opals cloaked face stares back in amusement. "Opal? you're early? Also, how did you find me?" Seph asked and Opal smiled "She showed me the way of course" brushing past and casting an appreciative glance behind her shoulder. "I like your hair like that," she says before removing her cloak and hanging it and her bag on one of the unoccupied hooks in the hallway.

Seph's hand unconsciously moving to her braid, feeling the split ends and the heat from her hair cuffs, and the fact that's she's only clothed in a damn robe and Opal is looking like a goddess, like something she would willingly worship, Loving her would come as naturally as breathing, and it would only crush her when she left. "Let me get something on, Kitchen is to your right through the main room," Seph says jumpy and itching to discover more of the woman in front of her, but not dumb enough to throw too much caution to the wind.

Taking the left and throwing the bedroom door closed after her, She slipped one of her nicer underwear sets on, a pretty green with black lace detailing. A mesh top and a pair of older leather bottoms she wore when it was winter the material softer from the number of washes she'd put them through. She hurried back down the hallway, pausing at Opal's expression of the weapons on her walls. "You made all of this?" she asks and Seph nods, walking to her as Opal's fingertips brush over the fine detailing of roses down the length of the blade.

"Opal, do you want to see the forge?" she asks and happiness swells as the light of joy on the other woman's face. "She can give her this" Seph thinks, Give her a small amount of joy and comfort even if it pulls at her stomach and makes her want to rip down the stars with her bare hands."Yes please" She says and Seph takes her hand and leads her through the kitchen, pausing to grab an extra apron from the cupboard, "Safety first, put this on, It will get pretty hot so if it's too much just let me know" she hears the other woman hum in agreement.

She begins her routine, alternating the bellows, checking the fires, what was she last working on? Was the slack tub full? Her two workspace tables were a little cluttered but it wasn't like this was an evaluation. Once the coals begin to burn brighter she calls out for opal to come in, and smiles at the twin expression on her face as she enters, "Its a bit smaller than a traditional forge, but there's really only me here and I don't need that much space" Seph begins but she feels Opal's hands-on hers. "It's beautiful," and like that her worries fade, and Seph grins wider showing a hint of fang and pointing upwards watching as Opal's face shows a hint of confusion and glances to the seemingly ordinary roof. "I can show you beautiful" Seph says, one hand still in Opals and the other tugging on the chains by the side.

It's the sound of Opals Gasp and then laughs of wonder as the roof opens in two foldings outwards and away as the stars and moon above bathe the forge in the light of the heavens, that takes Sephs breath away. She's still smiling open-mouthed when Seph tugs her hand, "So...You want to forge your own dagger?" It takes them some time before Seph finally deems Opal to be in enough safety gear and working on an already started blade, as she builds the temper over and over as Seph instructs, small laughs and huffed sighs escaping their lips.

The light of the forge plays on the lines of Opal's body more beautiful than Seph thought it would. The clothes opal wears stick to her skin with sweat, and her hold is firm through the thick gloves that she wears on both the iron and the hammer. Seph steps in close behind her and takes hold of her right elbow. “Not so gentle, this isn't a pretty bauble, it's a weapon” she says into her ear, so close that she can all but taste her skin. “You must guide the iron, not control it.”

Her hand slides along her forearm and Opal stiffens at the touch, she feels it across her front, the way that Opal's body tightens against her, hips snug against her own and her hand clenching slightly as Seph's own closes around it.“Are you guiding, Seph,” Opal asks tilting her head just enough that Seph can see her face lit by the forge and her eyelashes are like bolts of fire. Her eyes shine like molten gold even in the red of the smithy. “Or controlling?” Seph twists her suddenly so they are face to face, using the wrist that she holds on to, to pull Opal close until Seph has to bow her head to look at her. Seph's other hand grips at the edge of the anvil, the metal cold beneath her fingertips.

“Do you fear being controlled?”

“No.” she says. “I don't fear anything anymore"

“No,” Seph agrees quietly “you don't. Not unwillingly, but I think you would give it, if asked”

There is a smirk on Opal's lips as she kisses her, imperious and demanding, pulsing as Seph pulls the gloves from her hands, and the iron lies forgotten on the side as she kisses Opal back, her hands are hot and damp as she pushes her backward until the back of Opal's knees bumps against the anvil and her hands get tangled in her many skirts. "Is this you asking Seph? Because I want this, You can do what you want with me and I'll welcome it...You already promised not to hurt me" Opal said moaning slightly when Seph's fang grazed the side of her throat, Her fingers knotted in the braid against the cuffs.

Seph knelt, feeling pride at the intake of Opal's breath as she puts two and two together, slipping her hands up and under the black silk, With no one to tend to it, the forge begins to dimmer, just the dying embers and the stars and moon above their heads. "Try not to wake up the neighbors," She said with a grin before ducking underneath Opal skirts, wasting no time and slipping her underwear down her strong thighs, where they pooled at her ankles, slipping one foot up then the other and stuffing them in her back pocket.

"I want those back?" she heard Opal say and Seph laughed kissing her way up one thigh, feeling a brush of cold air as Opal's hand slipped back into her hair, "You want what back?" Seph teased, fingertips ghosting between Opal's thighs. She was like Liquid heat, warm and wet and Seph heard words die on Opal's tongue when she slipped her fingers up against her, searching until Opal keened into the night air. Sephs tongue followed, her hands spreading Opal's thighs wide enough to accommodate her form between her legs, and licking a strip where her fingers left, feeling Opal's body shudder above her, her fingers tightening in Seph's Braid.

Seph hummed delighted at how good she tasted on her tongue, nuzzling her nose against Opals Clit as she sucked and licked her way around, learning what made Opal keen and tug and plead. Pulling away to breathe when Opal's hands fisted her back with a sharp cry against her folds. Seph redoubled her efforts, tongue shaping letters against Opals clit. spelling wants and desires across her skin even as her legs began to shake and Opals pleas to the Gods and Goddesses and the night air became more frantic and desperate until she rutted up against Seph's face and Seph was forced to pin her thighs down harder until she pulled taut like a bowstring and snapped.

Seph moved quickly catching her thighs and blindly maneuvering Opal to sit haphazardly on the anvil, before resuming her feast even as Opal cries and tugging at her hair didn't lessen her choice to continue, till she dragged another climax from her body and then introduced her fingers to the mold. Flipping a thigh round her shoulder and slipping a finger to the third knuckle inside her, resting her head against Opal's thigh as she dragged shuddering breaths through her own lungs. "You taste magnificent," she said and felt Opal shudder in response.

Pulling the silk away so she could watch her, Pride once again formed its way in and around her bones, Watching as her breath paced her chest with each heave, the way her eyes were closed but squeezed tight at every thrust of her fingers inside her. She glowed, bathed in moonlight. Soft moans left her bruised lips marked up by her own teeth in the plump flesh as she tried to drown her moans back. "You are so beautiful," Seph said leaning up and pulling her back by the cuff of her dress, slotting her mouth against hers. At the taste of herself, Opal jolted like she'd be burned, moaning loudly and rocking her hips up to meet Seph's fingers, her leg curling around Seph's back as she held her in place.

"There we go, good girl" Seph murmmered against Opals skin, her tongue darting out to lick a strip of skin by her neck, nibbling down and sucking her mark into her skin, wanted to prove she'd been there made her feel like this even if it was only once. Opal keened louder at the praise, nuzzling up against her face as she panted, small moans leaving her in quick succession like the growing number of bite marks trailling her skin."Help me take this off, wanna see you" Seph said tugging at Opals skirts.

"You want to take me for the first time in your forge?" Opal asked undoing her dress till it pooled at her feet and Seph stopped, fuck she was beautiful and bare in front of her and how could she expect Seph to turn her back and lead them inside when all she wanted to do was touch and taste and care. , "All my equitment is right here," Speh said wrapping her arms around the doe's waist and hoisting her up with no effort, strong legs gripping her hips tight.

Walking them round to the uncluttered table and dropping her down on the top of it, She stripped her apron, then her leather pants followed swiftly by her mesh top and whisked it to the side of the cluttered desk, Leaving her in just her underwear in the cooling air, she felt Opals fingers trace the green material. Seph reached over gripping the brown leather cord and tugging it over. It was soft and supple and came out amazing even though it was her first attempt, stepping in each leg parting and doing it up and around her waist, even as Opal's lips traveled down the column of her throat.

She knelt down opening the bottom drawer and retrieved her silicone prize, the soft marble of green and gold mixed beautifully with her brown of her leather and she snapped it in place, feeling the weight of it and adjusting her body accordingly. Her other hand gripped a bottle generously coating her fingers and the toy in the stuff till she was slick."Lean back for me a little" Seph asked making a pleasing sound in her throat when she did what was asked, propping herself back on her elbows appraising like a Queen, Seph moved over her, kissing her jaw, down her neck. Tasting her collerbone and nipping at the skin before smoothing it again with her tongue.

Her hands curved upwards skimming her ribcage and playing with the soft flesh as she shuddered below, nipples pebbled in the air."Your so beautiful" Seph repeated, lips closing around the left one and holding her down as she bucked up, the friction of her toy between her thighs must have felt nice because she was bucking her hips in a rhythm against Seph till she was forced to pin her hips down. "Easy sweetheart, I've got you, I'm not gonna leave you like this. But I'm not wasting our time until I've tasted everywhere I can." Seph said rocking her hips so every slide nocked against Opals clit, "Will you let me do that?" she asked and kissed her down again when she nodded frantically.

"Good girl" her lips found her nipples twin, gliding her tongue around the pad of it before sucking down, timing each with her rocking motion. Her fingers replaced the toy, sinking deep and following the motions of her tongue. "Sephhhh...Please, please" Opal begged rocking down with more force as she choked down spilled pleas. "What do you want darling? You've already got my tongue and my fingers" she said chuckling at the needy sounds leaving the woman underneath her, could feel her hands gripping her shoulders and tugging her up so the toy could slip closer.

"You...Please Seph, Iwantit-oh goooods" she cried out as Seph began easing herself in, moving slow to let her adjust to her length and girth, the silicone molding to her body till her thighs touched the base of Opals. "Look at you, you took it all, fucking gods above, you look good with my cock in you" Seph said softly stroking Opals face and nuzzling her lips against her own, even after Opal choked down a sob at her words, clearly different from her actions. She braced an arm under Opal's waist, the other moving her thigh higher up her own waist.

"Tell me if I hurt you okay?" she asked and Opal nodded eyes bright and high off her emotions, Seph started slow, rocking her hips in and out of her, watching as Opal's flesh greedily sucked her back in, soft moans and pants distracted Seph from tasting her further, instead choosing to watch the emotions blossom on her face. "You feel so good" Opal said, locking her arms around Seph's neck kissing her slowly, nibbling on Sephs bottom lip causing her to rock a bit harder than her previous thrusts, only to resume the pace when Opals nails dug into her back with a passioned moan and a plea to continue.

Seph's hips snapped forward, burying herself in her to the hilt with each thrust as Opal sucked marks into her neck and lost herself to another climax, she pushed Seph back, hoping down and turning, presenting her back to her before gathering her hair and tugging it all to the side. Seph didn't believe in gods, but she wanted to believe in Opal, somehow she wanted to worship her, to build metal creations in her honor, maybe she'd become a paladin? Shaking her head to dispel her wandering thoughts.

She trailed her hand from the curve of her ass, up past the dimpled on her lower back, traced up her spine to the valley of her shoulder blades, up past till she grabbed the back of her neck, tilting her head to the side and feeling heat pool at the grin on her face, so the little minx enjoyed being pinned down. "Grip the table" She commanded, coating herself in more lube and slipping herself back home, in one motion. Opal groaned loudly her fingers gripping the wood tightly. Unable to move back without letting go. "If you let go, I'll stop." she said and pulses hotly at the whimper that leaves Opal.

She begins slow, letting her get used to the new stretch, kicking it up a notch when Opal pleads "More" and tries to wiggle her way back down to meet her, Seph reaching up and gripping her by the Antlers forcing her head back so her hands scrambled to keep the purchase of the wood beneath her. "More huh? Greedy girl" she chastises softly, bracing one hand beside opals curling around the wood, and snapping her hips forward. Hard. The effect was immediate Opal crumpled crying out her release even as Seph's hips set a punishing pace against her. 

Every thrust tugging Opals head backward, making her cry out to the stars, the sound of the table beneath them shaking as the extra pressure mounted with every breath they took.Seph could feel the slow burn of her thighs as she kept pace. "There we go beautiful, That's it cum for me again," She asked softly kissing opals neck gently even as her hips continued, leaning ever so slightly forward and biting down on the tip of her ear near her antlers. Seph didn't register the sound Opal made as her mouth suckled the sensitive skin there. 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease...Seph!" All she could do was keep her grip as Opal shook beneath her, sinking into the wood after her body stopped twitching, Seph pulled out, discarding both toy and harness on the table and bundling her woman up and in her arms. Dropping her off on the bed before grabbing the toy cleaning it in the bathroom and leaving it to dry on the side, as she warmed a wet cloth, rising out the water. When she returned to the bedroom Opal had remained in the same place, her eyes opened slightly at the noise Seph made on the floorboards and sighed happily when Seph began cleaning her up with the wash cloth.

"Hmmm, I didn't let gooo" she sighed happily as Sephs heart leaped with fondness. "You did so well for me" Seph said softly, gently wiping the stickyness from between opals thighs. Before dragging a soft large t-shirt over Opal's body as a makeshift nightgown, Seph following the same lead. "You didn't?" She asked and made to get up when Seph stopped her curling the end of the blanket up and over her body, "I enjoyed doing those things to you, and if your really worried about it, how about we try again tomorrow morning?" she asked and smiled down at Opals frantic nodding.

"Stay with me?" Opal asked gently, lifting up the covers as Seph turned out the light, ducking under them and spooning her tightly against her chest. "As long as you'll have me" she whispered back, lulled by Opals breathing to sleep.


End file.
